


Aftermath

by musiclovingbitch



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, M/M, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:43:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclovingbitch/pseuds/musiclovingbitch
Summary: I felt like the fact that Kurt was attacked was glossed over. So, here I am, making them suffer. Trigger warning for PTSD.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbeta'ed. All mistakes are my own.

Kurt woke up heaving for breath. He wasn’t sure if the room was too hot or too cold, but he was sweaty and shivering at the same time.

He sat up on the bed and glanced over at Blaine, still blissfully asleep. He had always been a heavy sleeper. Kurt had never been envious of that until now.

He took a shuddering breath and slowly got out of bed.

He went to the bathroom. He stared at his reflection in detached disgust. His skin had always been a thing he took great pride in. Now, his body was littered with marks, and he hated it.

He brought his hand up to feel his split lip, and hissed at the pain radiating from his fingers. He’d been gripping the edge of the sink this whole time.

He stared down at his hand, watched it as it shook, felt the pain start to fade.

He walked over to the window, and climbed onto the fire escape. The sudden cold felt like a kind of mercy bestowed upon him. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, ignoring the twinge of pain from his ribs.

He didn’t sit down; the staircase was way too filthy. Instead, he gently leaned on the ledge, and looked out over the street.

A few cars passed, there were a couple groups of people talking, but it was more or less quiet. As quiet as a street in The City That Never Sleeps could be, anyway.

He didn’t know, nor did he care about how much time had passed before Blaine realized he was gone and came to find him.

“Hey.” little more than a whisper.

Kurt didn’t feel like talking, so he didn’t.

“Are you alright?” Blaine said, louder this time.

Kurt raised his shoulders a tiny amount; it was all he could manage at that moment. From his peripheral vision, he saw Blaine lean against the ledge next to him. He turned his head towards him.

Even if he couldn’t find the strength to say it, Blaine’s presence was soothing. He hoped Blaine knew that.

Blaine reached out a hand, and Kurt’s feelings must have shown on his face, because the hand disappeared a moment later.

He tried to hide his disappointment, but Kurt saw it anyway. Blaine sighed, and said the only thing he could think of.

“I love you, you know.”

Kurt’s vision suddenly blurred. Tears. Oh. He squeezed his eyes shut and slowly leaned his forehead against Blaine’s shoulder. He shuddered, shifted forward a tiny bit, and pressed a light kiss on Blaine’s bicep.

He shuddered again, pulled away, and headed to the window, back inside. Blaine followed silently.

And as they lay on their bed next to each other, Kurt had one thought running through his mind.

_Tomorrow will be better. It has to be._

**Author's Note:**

> Also rebloggable on Tumblr at http://musiclovingbitch.tumblr.com/post/163187429185/aftermath, for anyone interested.


End file.
